Ashlyn Halperin
Ashlyn Halperin was one of the survivors in Final Destination 3. She is best friends with Ashley Freund and a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster. Ashlyn was the second survivor to die. Biography Ashlyn was resided in McKinley Pennsylvania. She is carefree and very audacious. Ashlyn was best friends with Ashley and they attend high school together. She and Ashley celebrated their senior field trip at the amusement park. ''Final Destination 3'' Ashlyn with Ashley at Devil's Flight. She was constantly stalked by Frankie Cheeks before the ride, as well as Ashley. She and Ashley goes to the coaster. After the premonition by Wendy, She tried to convince everyone to get off and Kevin and Lewis got into a huge fight. Ashlyn and her friend were offended by the quarrel and decided to get off the ride as Frankie follows them. After the students were taken outside by the security, the roller coaster crashed just like Wendy's premonition. Like the other survivors, she and Ashley were upset over the deaths of their friends. She and Ashley tried to invite Wendy to a tanning salon, whom she refuses it. 'Death' When Ashley and Ashlyn enter the tanning bed room, Ashley leaves her iced beverage sitting on a table, unaware that the VAC machine controlling the tanning beds was latched onto the wall under it. Ashlyn feels that the room is too cold, and decides that turning up the heat "a few degrees won't hurt." Ashlyn had forgotten her iPod, so Ashley decided to look through the CD's on a wooden shelf above one of the tanning beds. While doing so, she accidentally pulls the shelf loose. As the temperature in the room rises, the iced beverage cup persperates and begins to drip onto the machine under it and causes it to spark and malfunction. The VAC then rises and the two girls notice something is wrong when it starts to get too hot and they begin to sweat. However, since the room was so hot, the automatic air conditioning came on from the air vent, which tips over a coat rack. The coat rack knocks over into a potted tree, which falls and breaks the CD shelf off the wall, and onto Ashley's tanning bed. When Ashlyn realizes she set the temperature too high, she attempts to leave her bed at the exact moment the shelf fell on it, which in turn causes it to slide over into the opening slot of Ashlyn's bed, and then slides into the opening slot in Ashley's bed, preventing them from leaving. Ashlyn touches the top of her bed. The top sizzles. "Ow! Aah!" yelps Ashlyn. Ashley screams as she squirms. Ashlyn pounds on the top of her tanning bed. "Someone help!" Ashley screams. Ashlyn makes a high-pitch scream. The temperature rises. The girls continue to pound against the bed, but to no avail. Ashlyn even tries to escape from where the fan is located, but the blades hits her hands, rendering THAT route useless as Ashley screams. Both girls begin to scream and yell for help as the temperature rises. Ashley screams but the glass above her cracks and shatters all over her face, causing her to panic. Yuri hears Ashley screaming and tries to open the back door but its locked. Ashley shrieks, trying to escape from where her fan is located. Ashlyn whimpers and covers her face with her right arm. The sunlamp bulbs above her becomes brighter. Ashlyn's arm begins to bubble and tear, causing her to yell in pain. Meanwhile, Yuri goes around the building and tries to open the front door but its also locked. A sign reads "Back in 30 minutes!" Yuri bangs on the door. "Hey, open the door!" Yuri says. Ashley pounds on the top of the bed, screaming. Ashley starts kicking. The flammable goggles starts to melt into Ashlyn's eyeballs, causing her to panic. Ashlyn's tongue pierce gets hotter. The heating mechanism above Ashlyn begins to bend and rumble as she shrieks and yells. Ashley tries to open the slot but it was no use. A glass shard tears Ashley's thigh. Ashley pounds on her fan. "Help me!" Ashlyn screams. The glass below Ashley cracks and shatters, sending her to the bottom. Meanwhile in Ashlyn's bed, the lights above her are still intact as she screams like she never did before. Just after, the lights above explodes into flames, incinerating her. Ashlyn's right hand sticks out as she screams. Ashley is also burned alive (unknown) and screams in utter pain. A burning Ashley looks through the slot of her tanning bed but the flames engulfs her. Ashlyn and Ashley lay in their blazing tanning beds, screaming. Ashlyn dies right after. Ashley's horrifying scream echoes. 'Alternate Death' Ashlyn decides to change the temperature and gets out of her bed. However, at the same moment, since the room was so hot, the automatic air conditioning came on from the air vent, which tips over a coat rack which knocks over into a potted tree, which falls and breaks the CD shelf off the wall and whacks Ashlyn in the head, knocking her unconscious. She collapses onto the ground right next to Ashley's bed. The CD shelf goes into the opening slot of Ashlyn's bed, then it slides into the opening slot of Ashley's bed, preventing her from escaping. A trapped Ashley screams for help and begins pounding on the top of her burning tanning bed. She yells and kicks and attempts to escape but its no use. The glass above Ashley begins to crack as she screams. The glass shatters all over her face, causing her to panic. "Ashlyn, get me out! Somebody help me!" Ashley screams. She continues squirming inside her hot bed. She pounds on the fan, attempting to escape. Yuri uses the other door but Ashlyn had locked it. "Hey! Open the door!" Yuri yells. Meanwhile, Ashley continues pounding on top of the bed, shrieking. "Someone help me!" Ashley pleads. After gaining consciousness, Ashlyn hears Ashley's screams for help. "Oh, my God! Help! Someone help!" Ashley screams. Ashlyn panics for a second and tries to open the burning bed. Ashley pounds on the top of the bed and starts kicking. Ashlyn removes the CD shelf. Ashley squirms inside her bed, yelling. Ashlyn opens the steaming tanning bed as Ashley looks up, shocked. Her face cut and messed up. Glass shards are shattered on her chest area. "I gotcha you!" Ashlyn says, grabbing Ashley's hand. As Ashley attempts to rise up, the glass below her shatters, sending her to the bottom. Instantly, Ashley gets electrocuted, which transfers the electric current to Ashlyn, shocking her as well. Both girls get electrocuted to death, instantly killing them. Ashlyn collapses onto the ground, dead. Massive amounts of steam rises in the air from Ashley's tanning bed. Signs/Clues *Wendy's photo of Ashley and Ashlyn is overexposed, making it look like they're on fire. *After Ashley wins at the water gun booth, her prize is an inflatable palm tree, which represents the potted palm that knocked over the loose shelf, that locks the tanning beds trapping Ashley & Ashlyn. *She and Ashley listen to the song "Love Rollercoaster" before the accident, a reference to Devil's Flight. *It is ironic due to the fact that the word "ash" is in their names. *When Wendy is in her room, her lamp's light bursts at the same time Ashley and Ashlyn get incinerated. *Before getting into the tanning bed, Ashlyn turns up the heating in the room, stating that "a few degrees won't hurt." which in fact was the cause of each of their deaths. *During Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral, the song "Hundred Grand" by Pete Atherton plays, which is the same song that played at the unveiling of the Flight 180 memorial in Final Destination. *In the opening sequence, there are two women, known as "The Electric Sisters", who were electrocuted in their electric chairs, their skins, were overexposed. *When Ashley's phone rings it plays a horror tune. *During the "Love Rollercoaster" song you can hear one of the singers says "high!" again and again in the scene where the tanning bed temperature rises higher and higher. *The name of the salon is "Phoenix Tanning Salon". According to mythology, phoenixes are associated with fire. *If you look at the picture closely at Ashlyn, her head is laying on the palm tree, it represents the wooden plank that knocks her out in a deleted scene. *If you look behind them you could sort of see a palm tree just in the corner of their picture, which is also in the room with them and in the company's logo *Frankie tells them they're "smoking hot". *Wendy leaves Ashley a message on her phone saying "Sorry I was too late." Appearances *''Final Destination 3'' (portrayed by Crystal Lowe) *''Final Destination 3'' (novel) *''The Final Destination'' (opening credits) (CGI image, not actor) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Crystal Lowe) Trivia *Ashlyn's death (along with Ashley's) appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. * Ashley and Ashlyn are referenced in the opening credits of ''Final Destination 5'' by the tanning bed bulbs 'breaking on the screen. *Ashlyn's last name is a reference to the Halperin brothers, two men who directed White Zombie (1932), the world's first zombie movie, and it's sequel Revolt of the Zombies (1936). *Ashlyn looks very similar to Blake Dreyer in ''Final Destination while Ashley looks similar to Blake's best friend, Christa Marsh. *Ashley and Ashlyn were going to be sisters, according to the direction commentary. This was also mentioned on a early draft of the script: '' Two fraternal twin sisters, JENNIFER and JESSICA HALPERIN are perfectly tanned wearing low cut spaghetti strap Von Dutch mid drift T's and low riding shorts exposing whale tail. *Ashlyn holds record for the fastest second death in the series , died right after the first death (Ashley). *They both have some scene focusing on their hips e.g. water gun booth , drinking slushee , etc. which could be what fascinated Frankie to record them. *The song played during Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral is the same song as the one played during the memorial service of Flight 180 in Final Destination. *The scene taking place in the tanning booth was a closed set. Only the camera operators were in the same room with Chelan Simmons and Crystal Lowe and black curtains were draped to keep onlookers out. *There's a possibility that both Ashlyn's and Ashley's death was based off of the urban legend where the bride to be have literally cooked herself on a tanning bed before her wedding. *In the television version of the film, Ashley and Ashlyn are wearing bathing suit tops and their dialogue is altered to suit the change. Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Halperin, Ashlyn Category:Second Survivor to Die Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Incinerated